Complexity
by Krystal T. M
Summary: Roy likes Ed, Ed likes Roy. Roy's an ass, Ed leaves. RoyxEd EdxAl RoyxHughes. yes, all three couples in one story. Yes there are some detailed sex scenes in there


Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, and I don't own Roy (Dammit). 

Authors Note: This story contains much yaoi between several different characters. Don't like it, don't read it. Oh! And if anyone was wondering why the styles might be different through the paragraphs, a friend and I were doing this in an online rp, and we switched parts. I was Roy and Al, she was Ed and Hughes. In reference to who "she" is, it's a person on here under the name of Yami-Mekayla, so look her up if you like her style.

Roy sat in his office doing the usual paperwork Hawkeye gave him. If it wasn't for her loyalty to him, he wouldn't care for her at all. The only real person he cared about was a rather short blond, who was as adorable and as foul mouthed as they came. He sighed, laying down his pen and cradled his head in his hands. He was supposed to be coming into his office sometime today because he had sent him a letter telling him to report as soon as possible. He had no missions to give him, but he could always use the excuse that it was time to check in or that he needed his last report from him.

Ed stomped up the stairs. Muttering curses under his breath. He looked around, looking for anything/anyone to get him away from Mustang. He had been getting this weird feeling. He didn't know what it was. He thought it was just gas. He banged on Mustang's door. Ed sighed softly. He and Al were walking silently beside each other. His brother had noticed that Ed had been disappearing at night, at least when they were with Roy. Ed looked up at the sky. He knew he'd have to see the colonel when he got back. He tried to walk slowly. Al was wrapped up in his own thoughts. He wanted his brother. He wanted to feel him. He wanted to give him the pleasure that a soft hand could. He was eager to get his human body back to give his brother pleasure. He knew that Ed touched himself at night. He heard him, calling at Roy's name softly. He wished he was Roy. He wanted to be the one that Ed was calling out. Not Roy. He knew he shouldn't be jealous of the Colonel. He was a good looking guy also. But no where near his brother.

Roy looked up from his hands and to the door. He hated this damned paperwork, and wanted to burn it to ashes. Once he was the Fuehrer, he wasn't going to ever have to do paperwork ever again. Instead, he'd pile it all on his secretary, and then Ed would be old enough to be told how he felt about him. For now, that information... that...feeling was to be kept to himself

Ed charged up the stairs. He was cursing loudly. He found Hawkeye. "Where's the damn colonel?" he demanded. Al followed him closely, not wanting his brother to hurt anyone. "Nii-san!" he sighed softly.

Just as Roy closed his eyes, he heard a voice that was no where near angelic, but still wonderful. He put on his asshole-ish smirk, and folded his hands into a resting point for his chin. It was only a matter of time before Ed was to bust through that door.

Just as Roy thought, the door burst open. He was on a withdrawl period, hoping nobody would notice. "Al, I need to talk to the colonel alone" Ed said to his little brother. Al felt defeated, he couldn't show it but he felt it. He walked over towards one of the window seats and plopped down.

Roy couldn't help but think dirty. "Alone? Oh, really?" he thought to himself and snickered under his breath. He wondered what this was all about

He walked in front of the desk, slamming his hands down. He gave him a dark glare, trying to hold in a bit of a smile. "You're an asshole."

"You don't know how long I've been hearing that line," the colonel told him, not feeling any emotion about the last line. It was true, he was called that many times. Anyways, Roy turned his chair sideways and kept his hands folded as he put them on the arms of the chair.

Ed crossed his arms, and leaned on the desk with his butt. "Every time I say it, it gets truer and truer" Ed commented. He crossed his legs at the ankles. He was getting really uncomfortable. He wanted Roy here and there; they'd have to go through the same stuff every time they saw each other. He sighed under his breath.

"So is that all? I mean, you were too afraid to cuss in the hearing of your younger brother. What a freak." Roy wanted to mess with him. He did the best try one time. Ed wanted a certain book, but he held it way over his own head and told him that he was short. Roy knew he hated things like that.

He glared at Roy. "I guess I should leave. You can watch my ass walk away" He stood up, uncrossing his ankles. He bent over and smacked his own ass. "You love it don't you!"

Roy scoffed and made it really seem he could care less. "Whatever." There was a small silence until he looked back over at him and said, "You can be such a child." That was not to be mean, but rather to tell the truth

Ed walked over so he was in front of him. "You love it." He whispered in his ear. He nipped at his ear.

Roy watched this happen before his very eyes and did not know what to think of it. It was definitely arousing though. Leaning back in his chair, Roy let out a silent squeak in his throat as Ed nibbled at his ear. "What the hell is going on?" he asked himself.

Ed smiled at the reaction he was getting. He was waiting for Roy to pounce on him. He wouldn't mind that. He ran his tongue down the side of Roy's neck.

Letting his left arm drop, he clutched the arm of his chair. Trying to make it not seem like anything, he didn't move his head in any direction. Now he couldn't help but close his eyes. Roy couldn't let Ed find out how he really felt about all this.

He licked along his jaw line. Ed smirked softly. "Something wrong, Taisa?" he whispered, sitting on his lap.

Roy tried to think of something that would take away his last sign of emotion. "...Hawkeye, Hawkeye, Hawkeye...Dammit, it's not working."

Ed ran a finger down Roy's chest. "Come on, Roy... I know something's wrong" he said, kissing him lightly on the lips, trying to tempt him, to break him

It was starting to get bad. Real bad. It was starting to get to the point where he had to just fuck Ed's brains out on the spot, and definitely without warning. "You're such a child," he told him again, pinning down his hand to the arms of the chair and kissed him fully.

Ed was starting to get the reaction he wanted. He responded to the kiss hungrily. "Maybe this is why I didn't want Al here."

"Maybe... maybe you're still just a child." Roy yanked him back into a kiss, forcing his way into Ed's mouth. He couldn't help himself.

He pulled away, just to be mean to Roy. He bit down gently on the tongue suddenly in his mouth.

Roy was starting to get violent. He clenched Ed's hands so tightly that if he got any tighter, the small boy's hands would break. Well, the human one that is. "Don't toy with me." He thought about what they were doing and got ahead of himself. He started to wonder what it'd be like to be surrounded by metal like he actually might later. Seeing at the rate they were going.

Ed winced at the pain in his flesh hand. He nipped on Roy's lip. "That hurts Roy" he said using the Taisa's first name.

"Oh really?" Roy asked, wanting to be an ass, but he really felt pretty bad about it all. Before he knew what he was doing, he had found the hand that was holding Ed's flesh one, now gripping the crotch of Ed's pants. He blushed.

Ed sighed in relief of the less stress on his left hand. He almost wanted to say thank you but he held it in. He didn't want to give Roy that satisfaction. Ed's hips instinctively bucked up when he felt Roy's hand.

"What am I doing??? I never heard of any gay presidents. Never! I will never live this down if word gets out." Roy tried taking his hand away, but had difficulty just removing his hand in the first place.

"You can be the first" Ed said nuzzling Roy's neck. "Please, I need this."

Roy gave him an airy, quiet laugh. "You need it? Just how bad do you need it? Tell me." He squeezed a bit harder. This was going too far, but now it was definitely out of his hands. Or was it?

Ed gave out a small grunt. "You know what I mean you bastard."

Roy kissed him teasingly. "No I don't. I'm just an asshole. Remember?"

"Please" he breathed. He wanted Roy right now. He didn't care about past grudges.

Roy's arms felt like spaghetti. His grip was still good though. He tightened his grip on him, and wondered if that's as far as Ed meant for him to go.

Ed closed his eyes. "Please, my pants are cutting into my sides." He was almost begging like a little kid.

Roy saw the zipper, and undid it. "Help me," he told him. His pants were tight.

Ed slipped off Roy so he could get out of his pants.

Roy watched as his heart raced. It would be good to get this out of him. To let go of all of these temptations now.

He crawled back on Roy, sweating slightly. He grabbed Roy's hand and placed it back on his crotch.

Roy almost wanted to laugh.

Ed let out an annoyed growl. "Please" he growled.

Roy had already sneakily taken off his shoes and socks. Now it was time to get off his pants and boxers without Ed noticing. Pretty much pulling Ed so he was kneeling on the chair, rather than sitting on him. To distract him, he squeezed and kissed him roughly

Ed groaned in his mouth. His hips bucked instinctively into Roy's hand. He didn't notice the change in seating.

Using his feet, He wiggled off his own pants. Now for the boxers. Maybe he really didn't need to get that naked.

Ed was still distracted and didn't really notice what

was going on except for Roy's mouth and tongue... and hand.

He took Ed's cold metal hand and slid it to where it should be. It was time to experiment with his previous thoughts.

Ed blushed slightly, looking at him questionably.

"Go on. You seem to know what to do." His hand was rather cold, but he liked cold.

He wrapped his cold fingers around Roy, still blushing slightly. Ed started to pump him, almost timidly.

Roy's arms felt useless, but his grip still remained the same. Actually, the harder Ed pumped him, the harder he absent mindedly pumped Ed.

Ed reached up and kissed him, panting slightly. He pumped a bit faster, his arm wouldn't get tired.

Next thing Roy knew, he was completely out of breath, and was pumping Ed as hard and as fast as he could, and he had "stuff" all over his hands.

Ed suddenly thought of something that made him laugh after his personal high wore off. He sank to his knees be in front of Roy, taking him in his mouth.

Roy watched Ed sink to his knees. Taking the arms of the chairs with a tight grip, he closed his eyes. He relished the feeling of all this, and shivered out of pleasure.

Ed felt this and smiled, well as much as he could for he had... Roy... in his mouth. He moaned

sending vibrations down Roy's shaft.

Roy coughed throatily, and squeezed the arms tightly. His breathing was all out of sorts again.

Ed slowly licked up all of Roy's "mess." He sucked him like a clogged straw, to get the remaining stuff.

He bit his lip, and scrunched up his nose. It hurt a little, but ...wow it felt good. Roy let out another shiver, and tried his deep breath method to gain back lost breath.

Ed laughed slightly. He pulled back. "I didn't want you to come in my hand. What if Winry was doing repairs. 'What is this in the joints?!'"

He looked down at Ed with a look and said, "How do you clean it when you pull yourself?" He was starting to be an ass again, but he didn't care.

"Ahahaha... I use the other hand, ass." Ed said, getting up.

"Oh really? So the infamous Edward Elric pulls himself off every now again, does he?"

"So do you! You can't deny that. You let a 16 year old do it!" Ed wasn't thinking. He figured out what he said and clapped his hands over his mouth.

Roy shrugged. "At least I'm not some desperate 16 year old and ... Ed?"

He looked up at him. With a glare in his eye. "Hai, taisa?"

"Knowing from what just happened, you should keep your hands from your face." He was starting to get mean again. Just in spite of Ed.

Ed decided enough was enough. He got back dressed. He walked out of the room, slamming the door as hard as he could. He stormed past Al. "Nii-san!" Al tried.

Sighing, Roy put back on his pants and boots. "That was completely uncalled for." He said to himself, wondering if he was being too mean to the kid.

Ed had tears streaming down his face, mostly out of anger. He started to spit, just wanting to get the taste of the taisa out of his mouth. Al looked at him, knowing that He couldn't do anything for his brother.

Sighing again, he stood up and ran to the door. It was one of those _rare _times that he was going to do something. Throwing the door open, he called out Ed's name. "Ed, listen. I'm sorry. Come back here. Please." It was heartfelt, and he hoped that Ed would notice that

Ed tried to ignore him, not wanting to talk to Roy. Al turned to Roy. "What happened between you two?" He asked not really wanting to know.

Shaking Al's question off, he ran after Ed. His feelings were starting to get hurt. Catching up to Ed, he wheeled him around and kissed him.

He pulled away forcefully. Al raised an eyebrow, almost hurtfully.

Roy still had a hold of Ed's arms. "I'm sorry, okay? Please don't take what I do the wrong way." He really felt bad about this. It really hurt his feelings to watch Ed deny him.

"I don't care. It's over!" he shouted, making people, looking at him. Maes looked up at them, smiling softly.

Roy let those words linger. Never had he felt so emotional, but he didn't let it completely show. He turned around, away from Ed, and went back to his office, not saying another word.

Ed cried softly. He looked away from where Roy had gone. Al wrapped his metal arms around him. Maes knocked on Roy's door.

Roy didn't answer it. He had his chair face the window, where he rested his heels on the low window sill. He wasn't going to cry. He knew it wouldn't work anyways. At least, that's what he's been telling himself all this time.

Maes opened the door anyway, being the ass he was. "Roy!" he called out. He sat down on the desk. "Problems in bed?"

"How could you get such a stupid thought? Of course not. How could I?" He didn't want to turn around. Roy wasn't going to turn around, knowing Maes could read him like a book.

Maes smiled at him. "Let's see... The kiss, Ed not wanting to see you... you and Ed together in a room." Maes crossed his legs.

"Who said anything got serious, though. What if I told him how I feel and it didn't work out or something. You know nothing." Roy sounded unaffected. Actually he sounded rather pissed

"You're sexually frustrated. You need to get yourself a lover. I have my wife. You need someone." Maes went into his usual little rant.

"So what, ass. You offerin'?" He was fed up, and was completely sick of Maes even being there.

"Only if you don't tell my wife," Maes said looking serious. Maes decided he would be bi. (That's got to be the best line ever.) He didn't want his wife to know though.

The black haired man spun towards him, looking at him with fury. He was about to say something crude, but..."Maes, look. You're my friend. I don't have any attraction for you. Stay loyal to your wife. That's called cheating."

"I'd end up telling her though so it wouldn't matter." He felt a little hurt about the fact that Roy didn't have any attraction to him.

Roy laughed at Maes's statement. "That's sad Maes. So what? One day at the dinner table infront of your little daughter, or just as you two are falling asleep you'll normally tell her 'Oh, Grace? I was going to tell you this sooner, but I am having gay relations with Roy, and if I don't leave soon, I'll miss our date.'

"I wouldn't tell her in front of my daughter... She'd turn to me with all her cuteness and ask, 'What's cheating, what's gay?' Maybe if we fell asleep."

Roy shook his head in disgust. "I think that you, Maes, are sexually frustrated. I, for one, am fine."

"Liar. I think you should go talk to the short one later." Maes looked down at his feet.

"We obviously have no business to talk about. You heard it yourself, Mr. Nosey." Roy turned away from him and rested his feet on the window sill again. "Don't you have something more important to do? You're wasting my time."

Maes stared at his back. "Nope! My important thing is wasting your time!" Maes rolled his eyes. "Why don't you come to my house for dinner tonight?"

"Because. You're trying to gay rape me. Either that or something I don't want to get into."

Maes glared at him. "You'd love it too much to be raped. I'm just talking about dinner."

"I've got plans," Roy lied. All he wanted was Maes to go away and let him wallow in his own...ness. "Why are you so persistant for me to be by you right now?"

"Because I'm bored" he said softly. 'Because I love you' his mind said. 'Because I wish I was that midget.'

Roy sighed. "Fine, but only if you will stay out of my business for a long while. That means you leave now."

Maes smiled happily. "My house... 6..." he saluted and left the room, just in time to see Ed and Al.

Hearing the door shut, Roy leaned forward and craddled his head in his hands. He wasn't going to cry, so he just shut his eyes and let himself feel miserable. Once he had gone a minute of that, he sat in wonder about what was up with Maes.

It was then Roy could hear (broad and general not god modding.) "What's up with Maes?" Ed's voice rang out into the room.

Roy sat up in his chair. He wasn't going to answer Ed, since...well...he didn't know what he meant.

Ed shut the door behind him. He walked more into the room. "I'm sorry" Ed whispered, almost inaudible. Al sighed, hurt. He couldn't show it. He loved Ed. He wanted him. He wanted to help him with everything. Ever since they were little, he wanted his big brother.

Roy knew he heard something come from him, but he wasn't quite sure what was said. He turned in his chair to face Ed, and scooted it up to the desk, so that there was no getting to him this time. Not paying too much attention to whatever Ed had just said a minute ago, Roy went back to doing his daily paperwork.

"You're an ass" Ed simply walked out again. He sighed. This always happens. 'I'll get me a new lover.'

Roy frowned and paused as he somewhat heard and saw the door shut. "Oh...what am I going to do with myself?"

Tada! This isn't the end, people, but not all of the chapters are going to be this long. Please review so I know what you think. Thanks for stickin' around to read this first chapter.

Krystal TM


End file.
